


You knew

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “And here we are again.” Tony sighed aiming his gauntlet to another bot. “Why we can’t have a nice dinner alone. WHY?” Tony lamented making other two bots crush down.





	You knew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> I'm sorry for my bad english and all the grammar horror

“And here we are again.” Tony sighed aiming his gauntlet to another bot. “Why we can’t have a nice dinner alone. WHY?” Tony lamented making other two bots crush down.  
  
“Because we are superheroes Tony.” Steve groaned throwing his shield against two bots. “And…”  
  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, or are you going to sleep on the couch.” Tony hissed, going back to back with Steve, before aiming at the chandelier, to make it crush on the bots, and taking down more than one in one go. His Armani suit ruined, his hair sticking all the sides, and their anniversary ruined by a damn _wanna be villain_ and his mad bots.  
  
“...and we take down the bade guys.” Steve ended, ignoring Tony warning with a little smile on his lips.  
  
“Ooooh no.”  
  
“But we do it together Tony, also you don’t want me to sleep on the couch.”  
  
“No I don’t, and I hate you because you know me too damn well.” Tony groaned.  
  
Steve at that, turned around, not before throwing again his shield, making it ricochet against a wall and hit the bad guy head making him fall unconscious, and taking with that all the bots down at the same time.  
  
“What the…” Tony blinked and turned around facing Steve, that caught his shield without turning around. “You could have done that from the beginning... why didn’t you do that?” Tony lamented moving his arms around, pointing at the bad guy and at all the, now, dead bots.  
  
“Because I wanted to have some fun.” Steve said with a little smile. “And because there were too many bots, and i wanted to taste a theory.”  
  
“And tell me that before? The theory?”   
  
“Yes, i could have, but the guy was there and listened to what we were saying.” Steve said, going to lean forward to kiss Tony forehead. “Now let’s go home, and end this day in a better way.” Ended giving his hand to Tony.  
  
“Fine, but after that you are going to sleep on the couch.” Tony said taking Steve hand and moving out of the now destroyed restaurant, just in time for a SHIELD squad to reach them and take control of all the cleaning operation.  
  
“I’m not going to sleep on the couch.” Steve laughed, intertwining their finger.  
  
“Oh, you are.” Tony deadpanned voice dead serious, making Steve slow down to look Tony in the eyes and a chill run down his back. “You totally are.” Tony ended with a little smile.


End file.
